Jacobs story
by EmmettEverlasting
Summary: Renesmee has nightmares, she soon realises if she doesnt make a choice in her young but brilliant mind, she could lose Jacob forever and Jacob is the only one that can calm her down until Jacob has a new glimps at life, and joins the Cullens forever.
1. Chapter 1

**ok guys this is a new story, im experimenting and i want to know what you think about this first part of chapter one. until i get some reviews i wont update, not to be mean but we have snow and i have to shovel and power is limited around here lately. **

**ok so R&R **

**Enjoy!!**

EPOV

"Bella come on Jacob and Nessie are ready to go."

"Edward stop rushing me! We'll be fine, Alice and Jasper can't start without us."

"She gets prettier and bigger everyday." Jacob said picking Nessie up.

"That she does, Jacob go pick a car and we'll be right out."

"As always."

I looked at Jacob and he smiled and went. He knew what was good for him.

"Bella what's taking you so long?" I asked walking into the room.

Bella was done. She looked utterly amazing as always.

"I've been done. I just hate this dress"

"Even as a vampire you complain about fashion."

"Even as a vampire you tell me how slow I am, even though I could still take you out."

"I'm accustomed to going fast Bella."

"We have forever. No need to rush."

We walked out and I saw Nessies blanket on the couch.

"I should bring that.""Where's Nessie and Jacob?"

"In the car. Why?"

"I smell blood."

"Bella they are fine. I would have smelt it too."

"Wrong. I still have more keen scents then you as of right now."

"True." Bella picked up the blanket and ran out of the house with the worst possible scenarios running through her head.

I walked through the house to the garage. And just as I said. They were fine. In the back seat of the Volvo.

Jacob had his hand in both of Nessies little hands.

Bella was in the car looking at Jacob and Nessie. I got in the car and looked in the rear-view mirror.

I smelt the blood, it wasn't a lot though. Fresh and small. Jacobs face had pain stained on it.

"What's wrong?"

"She bit me."

"Pull your hand free."

"She'll cry. She has all morning, if she can't see me or touch me."

"She's sleeping."

"Bella stop worrying about me, and lets go." Jacob had something on his mind, but he held it in well.

We got to the place and Bella got out. Jacob was unbuckling Nessie from her car seat and I opened his door. Bella opened the other door and went to take Nessie.

"Bella I have her, go you'll be late."

"She's my daughter. I have her."

"My hand is in her mouth and her hands."

"Pull it out."

"Not unless your in the mood for total temptation."

Bellas next move was unexpected. She pulled Nessie to her and Jacobs hand was covered with blood.

"Son of a bi."

"Jacob, put your hand out of the car, ill go get Carlisle."

"Edward, just go in, ill be in in a second."

He was going to turn.

"No Jacob you're one of the best men, you cant."

"Edward your daughter is hysterical crying and no one can calm her down except for me."

"Jacob please, Alice wants this to go good, not let this be a wreck."

"Jasper can't even calm her."

Both of us looked at each other and his hand. Completely healed, just a scar.

"Ready to go? God Jacob, Nessie has never cried like that before."

"Edward please, she needs me."

"I know, and im happy about that. Relieved, she wont have to get her heart broken."

"I would never."

"I know."

Nessie screamed. Both Jacob and I ran in, no one was there except our family.

"Bells, what's wrong with her?" Emmett asked

"Bella give her to Jacob." I said

"Bella please she's in pain." Jacob said. "Nessie im right here, stop crying please, look Im right here." Jacob cooed into her ear.

She stopped screaming but she was crying.

"Let me calm her down Bella." Jacob plead

I looked at my wife and saw it in her eyes.

She gave Nessie to Jacob and told him they had to talk.

Jacob got Nessie to stop crying completely and they walked outside.

I could hear it all.

"What Bella?"

"She's having nightmares.""I know."

"Why doesn't she want me?""You don't know what the nightmares are about."

"Tell me."

"I cant. She's afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Not right now Bells."

"Jacob if you don't tell me this second I swear." Bella stopped

Nessie bit Jacob again. It hurt.

I went out to check on them.


	2. chapter 1 part 2

ok guys i got 2 reviews but they both liked it so heres part 2, i wont be on for a little, family stuff!

R&R

enjoy

* * *

Part 2

Bella was looking for something, what I couldn't figure out.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked

No answer but she walked back the way she came from. She must have found what she was looking for because when she came back Jacob was being held up by her. Jacob had Nessie on his shoulder and his face full of pain. He was barley breathing and his vitals were slowing.

"Bella, she's having a nightmare. Please wake her up."

"She'll cry."

"I'll die…."

Jacob was fading and Bella was just standing there.

I ran over and yelled for her to get the baby off of him.

"Get Carlisle to giver her AB positive and stay inside."

"Edward he's dieing."

"Bella Go."

I pulled Jacob up and put him over my shoulder. I ran through the woods, the quicker way home then driving.

Once we got home I put Jacob on the same table my human Bella died on and my daughter was born on.

I got the defibulizer and oxygen. Jacobs shirt was covered in blood so I tore it open to place the pads on. I charged the machine and pushed the button. His body jumped up a little but it didn't work. He wasn't breathing I put the oxygen on his face and pushed the button again. This time his heart stopped.

"No, Damn it Jacob hold on."

I picked him up again and brought him and the defibulizer out to the garage. I plugged the defib to the car and charged it. Jacob was lifeless on the floor and then I pushed the button. Jacobs body jumped off the ground and Jacob gasped for air.

"Oh crap that hurt. God."

"Jacob."

I was on my knees next to him when he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Edward that hurt."

"Jacob you need blood, come on."

"No, Edward, Nessie needs me."

"Jacob she wont have you if you don't get blood in your body."

"Help me up. Please."

I stood up and Jacob pulled up on me.

"How'd we get here?"

"I threw you over my shoulder."

Jacob showed expressions of pain all over his face.

"You need blood."

"Just promise you wont let Nessie or Bella see me in pain. don't even let them know." Jacobs grasp became a lose hold on my arms.

"I promise. Now lets go."

I brought Jacob back upstairs and called Carlisle to tell him about Jacobs condition.

"Edward put the blood in the iv and let it go in."

"How's Nessie?"

"Crying, but she's fine for now."

"Don't tell them about Jacob yet, I promised."

I closed the phone and inserted the Iv in his arm, and the blood dripped in to his system.

He was breathing on his own but it wouldn't last that long.

"Jacob I will not let you die, no matter what I have to do, you will not die."

I let the blood do its job and called Carlisle.

"What if I bite him?"

"He's that bad son?"

"Dad I'm not letting him die."

"Edward take some of the AB positive and take some of your venom and inject it right into his heart, but only a small dose of your venom, I'll be right there."

I went into the room and got a needle, put some blood into it and bit my hand and got some venom too. I stuck it right into his chest and injected it.

"Come on Jacob."

"Edward did you do it?" "Yes."

"Edward, this is another first in the history of vampire thoughts."

"I don't care, he cant die."

"Son, we don't know what will happen to him."

"Its better than death."

Jacob sighed, he was breathing better now. On his own. His heart rate was still slow.

Both Carlisle and I sat there quietly for hours watching as Jacob would hopefully amaze us both.

* * *

well what did you think? i know its a cliffhanger but you know its probably easier to stop here then mid sentence!


	3. Author answersbackround

**backround:**

**Yes Nessie is only a couple of months old but as you know shes very bright. **

**  
Nessie has these nightmares that Jacob will leave her and never come back and one day he will pass on.**

**little does she know he would never leave her.**

**Nessie has to solve this problem or her love might never be the same. **

**so she bites him. she got him at a point that if _someone _didnt save him he would die, knowing her family she did as she thought and thats all i can give you........**

**sorry if it was unclear, i have a lot going on and i write what i feel and what i know.**

**thanks ~ emmetteverlasting**!!


End file.
